pushing_daisiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bhadani
Quotes Hi Bhadani -- Wow, you've been adding a lot to this wiki! That's fantastic. I really like the quotes that you added. Could you also post where the quotes came from, with links? I'd like to be able to give sources for those. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 17:37, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the message. Sure Danny - I have the reference at my sandbox, and I shall be shortly giving proper references on the relative pages. I shall also be adding contents gradually to the pages created by me. I request you to please continue to have a look over the pages and the contents created/added by me. I would require your support for copy editing the contents as and when I am able to add them. Thanks in advance! --Bhadani (talk) 17:51, 9 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll definitely do the copy-editing soon. Bill just sent you a message inviting you to work on the other TV show wikis, so we'll be doing a lot together! ::I'm sorry I haven't been around on this wiki for a few days -- I could have saved you some time. I didn't think to tell you about crew pages; we actually don't need a page for everybody. There are tons of credits for a TV show, and not everybody listed has to have their own page. This is my preference: ::Yes: Actors, directors, writers, executive producers, music, designers, stunt doubles. ::No: Production assistants, production coordinators, editors, stand-ins, make-up, supervisors, sound technicians, assistant directors, boom operators, gaffers, technicians, electricians, property managers, accountants, visual effects producers, animators, digital effects, drivers, casting, technical directors. ::An exception to that list is that if you have any interesting quotes about the show from someone on the "No" list, then you can create a page for that person. ::I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you this earlier -- I could have saved you the time of creating a lot of pages. If you're not sure about a particular credit, let me know, okay? -- Danny (talk) 19:24, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you. I have taken a note of the suggestions. And, there is nothing for you to be sorry about - it is ok. Yes, it shall surly be great to work with you (and probably many others) on other TV show wikis. --Bhadani (talk) 19:31, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Bhadani! Hi, it's good to see you starting to work on stuff here! -- Danny (talk) 17:00, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi Danny. Thank you for your welcome and encouragement. I have just started though I hope that I shall expand fast! --Bhadani (talk) 17:43, 24 July 2007 (UTC) why doesnt everyone whom ned touch die? why doesnt everyone whom ned touch die? examples include: when olive and chuck's aunt kisses him (chuck's mother died when she kissed him good night). Also, the man who framed Chuck- the asian guy who stuck the twin bother in ned's fridge did not die after ned touched him several of times... :That's because they are still alive. Ned's touch only affects dead people. Actually, Bryan Fuller himself can explain that better than I can. Take a look. Jasonbres